School Life of Teddy Lupin
by Bookluvr2
Summary: Story about Teddy Lupin's time at Hogwarts from years one to seven, with his friends Victoire Weasley and Xen Finch-Fletchey Jr. Adventure at first, some romance later on. Plz read and review!
1. Year One: Chapter 1

**And the next story is up! This isn't so much a sequel to the Lost Nineteen Years, as you don't have to read it before this one, but it is good if you do (nice for me as well ****) and it ****explains some things. Anyway, on with this story. BTW – Teddy is eleven, James is just five, Albus two and Lily about four months. **

**Off to Hogwarts**

Teddy opened his wardrobe and started pulling out t-shirts and jeans. His trunk was open on the floor of his room, which was littered with things he was meant to be packing. Zeus, his owl, watched him from his desk with a disdainful look. Teddy, who knew the owl's looks, chucked him a couple of owl nuts, and instantly the owl became much friendlier.

The door of his bedroom swung open, and Lily came in – she had just mastered crawling. Teddy scooped her up and threw her in the air, before catching and tickling her. She giggled cutely, waving her chubby fists around.

'Ahh-owww!' she cried. Teddy, who seemed to have a talent for understanding her baby talk, carried her over to Zeus's cage. Lily gently patted his soft feathers, before struggling to be let down. Teddy placed her on the floor, and she crawled out, straight into Ginny, who had just come in. Ginny smiled and picked her up.

'Come on you,' she said, carrying Lily out. 'Teddy, get packing, or you aren't going to Hogwarts.'

'Can't you just do that spell which packs everything?' complained Teddy.

'Packing is a fundamental experience of Hogwarts. You have to pack properly,' said Ginny firmly. Teddy sighed, and picked up a handful of socks, shoving them in the case.

Finally everything was packed, and they were in the car on the way to Kings Cross. Harry and Teddy stood next to each other opposite the metal barrier. Teddy gulped nervously – it looked very solid.

'I promise it'll be okay. Actually, in my second year a house elf made it solid, but,' Harry was silenced by a look from Ginny. 'Come on, it'll be fine.' He helped Teddy pushed the trolley at full speed at the barrier. Teddy tensed, waiting for the crash, but then they were through, and they were opposite a huge red steam engine. Ginny, James, Albus and Lily appeared behind them.

'Teddy! TEDDY!' he turned to see Xen running towards him, waving. Luna and Justin were herding the rest of their crowd – Fiona, Aurelia, Elias, and Juliana and Luna with a full pregnant belly. At eleven, Xenophilius, or Xen, had curly toffee coloured hair, a thickset, almost chubby build and brown eyes. He was more like his adoptive father than his mother.

'Hi Xen!' replied Teddy, grinning. He liked Xen a lot. Harry and Ginny started talking with Luna and Justin, so Xen and Teddy wandered away towards the train. They bumped into a station guard who said in a pompous voice:

'Better get on the train, laddies, it's getting late!' The boys nodded and ran back to their parents.

'Bye Mum, bye Dad!' cried Xen. 'We have to get on the train now.'

'Have a good term at school, son,' said Justin.

'Remember to watch out for Nargles!' cried Luna.

'Goodbye Teddy!' Teddy hugged each family member before grabbing his trolley and rushing towards the train. They helped each other load their luggage, just in time before the train doors slammed shut and they slowly started to move. Teddy and Xen stuck their heads out the door window to wave to their families, who were slowly getting further away. Then the train went round a corner, and out of sight.

'What are you two doing?' snapped a loud voice behind them. The boys spun around to see a girl a few years older than them, with brown hair pulled back into two long plaits, not a single strand loose, and thick wire glasses.

'Er, waving to our parents?' replied Teddy. 'Why does it bother you?'

'None of that cheek! I am Mary Jenkins, Gryffindor Prefect, and you should know that loitering in the Hogwarts Express corridors is a violation of rule 43 A in the Hogwarts Rules!'

'Oh, sorry, we're first years and I'm afraid we didn't read the rulebook before coming. Such an awful mistake,' said Xen. Mary narrowed her eyes, as if trying to detect sarcasm.

'I will let you off this time. But be warned!' she strode off, robes billowing around her. Xen and Teddy glanced at each other, struggling not to laugh.

'Have you been in trouble already?' Victoire had just appeared. 'What are you doing in the corridor? Come on, I'm saving you a compartment!' They hurriedly grabbed their bags and stepped into the compartment. Teddy glanced at Victoire as they sat down. He hadn't seen her for a while, and she had changed over the summer. Her hair was longer, now waist length, and she wore it in a loose sheet down her back instead of in two bunches. Also she had started wearing makeup – just lip gloss and a tiny bit of mascara, but it made her look, if possible, even prettier.

'Teddy? You there?' Teddy realised that Xen and Victoire were staring at him. Xen was speaking. 'I was wondering if you had the Chocolate Frog card of Circe, I still haven't got one.'

'Sorry, no,' replied Teddy.

'Shame. You going to try out for the Quidditch team?'

'Suppose. First years never get in though, right?'

'That's true. What house do you think you'll be in?'

'Gryffindor. Or maybe Hufflepuff, my Mum was in there,' said Teddy.

'My mother says I'll probably be in Ravenclaw,' sighed Victoire. 'I suppose it isn't too bad, but I'd rather be with you two.'

'I could be in any house,' said Xen. 'Mother in Ravenclaw, Father in Hufflepuff, I act like a Gryffindor. Anything but Slytherin.'

'Yes, being in Slytherin would be awful. I'd leave!'

'Don't be mean,' Victoire scolded them.

'Sorry. Hey, I haven't told you about the dirt Flavoured Bean I ate!' They whiled away their time like this, chatting, telling jokes and stories, and when the Trolley Lady came, swapping food and Chocolate Frog Cards.

When they pulled into Hogsmede, it was pouring with rain and the windows of the train were rattling from the wind. They wrapped their cloaks tightly around themselves and held tight onto their luggage as they struggled through the crowds.

'Firs' years, over 'ere. Firs' years, t' me!' they turned and saw the gigantic form of Rubeus Hagrid, holding a lantern bigger than their heads and ushering first years over. They rushed up to him and he smiled down at them. 'Welcome ter Hogwarts. Come wi' me! Leave yer bags 'ere, they'll be taken up for yer.' The kids jogged to keep up with him as they were led out of the station and down a slippery track to a pebbled beach. A group of small rowboats, without oars, where tied to a dozen metal spikes in the ground.

'We have to cross the lake, in those!' cried one boy. 'Are you serious? We'll drown.' The lake did look choppy, and it was raining harder than ever. Hagrid frowned down at them.

'No one will drown wi' me. What's yer name, anyway?' he said gruffly.

'Derek Boyle,' Hagrid's lantern flashed in his face, and Teddy saw that Boyle was small and skinny, almost weedy, with greasy black hair and an upturned nose. He was flanked by two other boys – one tall and wiry, the other short and stocky. Both looked thuggish.

'Well, Boyle, I have me eye on yer. Alright, all of yer, get in the boats.' They scurried into the boats. When the last child had barely sat down, the boats set off across the lake. Victoire, Teddy and Xen were hunched up in their own boat, trying not to fall out as the waves rocked them back and forth. Suddenly they tipped until they were almost vertical; Teddy and Victoire grabbed the side of the boat to stop themselves falling out. Xen wasn't so lucky, his fingernails scrabbled to find a handhold as he slipped out. Teddy managed to grab a handful of his robes and clung on.

'Help me!' he cried to Victoire, who also grabbed Xen and together they hauled him back in.

'You three alrigh'?' yelled Hagrid. They gave him thumbs up, and turned back to Xen, who was sopping wet.

'Are you okay?' asked Victoire frantically. Xen nodded, his teeth chattering. Teddy pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around him.

Their attention changed as they rounded a corner and saw it for the first time.

Hogwarts. It was high up above them, a huge, majestic, castle, with its reaching towers and hundreds of twinkling lights. Bigger than anything they'd seen before, it rose above them, ancient and everlasting. Everyone in the boats was speechless as they neared the quayside.

They headed up a narrow track to the castle, where a pair of massive doors were open, revealing the marble Entrance Hall. Deputy Head Professor Neville Longbottom was waiting for them.

'Thank you, Hagrid,' he ushered them into a smaller chamber to the side. 'Now, you are all about to go into the Sorting Ceremony, where you will find out your houses. This is very important, as your house will be like your family for all your time in Hogwarts. Good work will get you points for your house, and bad behaviour will lose you points. I hope you all uphold your house's honour.' They were taken out and into the Great Hall.

Teddy's mouth dropped open. The Great Hall was huge, with four long tables filled with students, and with hundreds of lit candles hovering above them. The High Table was at the end, and in front of it, a worn, patched, extremely dirty hat sat on a stool. Professor Longbottom opened a scroll that unrolled so far it was trailing on the ground, and called out the first name:

'Abel, Georgina.' Teddy nervously watched as the names were called out one by one, and the group of first years slowly got smaller as kids were sorted into their house. Xen took a while to be sorted, but finally went to Gryffindor.

Suddenly it was Teddy's turn, he slowly walked up and sat down on the stool. Longbottom dropped the hat on his head, and it dropped past his eyes, so all he could see was black. He jumped as a small voice sounded in his ear.

'Mmm, yes, tricky. Good mind, clever, aptitude for trouble. Definitely not a Slytherin, no. Perhaps a Hufflepuff? No, no, that wouldn't do, nor would Ravenclaw. Then it'll be – GRYFFINDOR!' the last word he said to everyone, and the Gryffindor table cheered and clapped as the hat was removed from his head and he hurried to the Gryffindor table, trying to get out of sight. Xen moved up to make space for him, and he quickly sat down.

When it was Victoire's turn, they both crossed their fingers, but to their great disappointment she went to Ravenclaw.

'I have to admit,' said Xen as they climbed the stairs to their dormitory, led by Mary Jenkins and the other prefect, a guy who looked considerably more easy going than her. 'Ravenclaw does suit her.'

Teddy just nodded – he was too full and tired to speak. He was now regretting eating the amount he did at the feast, but he couldn't help it. It was all so delicious.

They were sharing a dorm with three other guys, who introduced themselves as David Harrison, Michael Turner and Terence Parton. David and Michael seemed to be normal guys, perfectly likeable. But Terence was a total geek, bringing about a billion books, all of which looked very boring. He started an argument with David because he accidently knocked over one of the many piles of dusty volumes that surrounded Terence's bed.

Teddy ignored them as he pulled his pyjamas out of his trunk and climbed into bed. A warm, happy feeling filled him as he lay back and closed his eyes. He was finally at the place he had wanted to go to for years: Hogwarts.

**What do you think? Is it a good continuation of the Lost Nineteen Years? Again, you do not have to read the Lost Nineteen Years to understand this one, but it helps. Please review, it barely takes a minute. I hope you're enjoying this story, and I'll post up more chapters soon! **


	2. Year one: Chapter 2

**Classes**

Xen and Teddy headed down to the Great Hall just as Neville was handing out timetables. Teddy grabbed his and quickly looked it over, before grinning and pointing to Xen's.

'Look, we have Transfiguration and Defence with Ravenclaw, that means we get to see Victoire,' he said, smiling. Their smiles quickly disappeared when they saw that they had Potions first thing with the Slytherins. As if on cue, Derek Boyle came in with his cronies, shoving another kid out the way.

'Wonderful,' groaned Xen.

'Oh cheer up, you could have had Stinksap stuck in your sheets,' said Michael who had just appeared and sat down opposite them, with David close behind.

'Who had Stinksap stuck in their sheets?' asked Teddy curiously, ladling scrambled eggs onto toast.

'Terence, we did it because he wouldn't stop reading those books of his, and it was keeping us up,' replied David. Xen and Teddy laughed as Terence appeared, covered in plasters and bandages.

They had Transfiguration first, and Teddy was paired with Victoire, which he was pleased about. Their teacher, Professor Foxworth, was an upright woman with bushy red hair scattered with white. She was very no nonsense, and set them to work immediately, turning matches into needles. By the end, some of the Ravenclaws had managed to Transfigure their matches a little, and Teddy's had gone pointy at least. Only Victoire had fully transfigured her needle, awarding Ravenclaw ten points.

'Potions, next, with Derek Boyle, oh wonderful,' said Xen as they left the room. He had been paired with Terence, and had looked suicidal for most of the lesson. They got thoroughly lost on the way, and ended up ten minutes late to class. Everyone was sat down and starting to put ingredients in their cauldrons.

'Ah, Lupin and Finch-Fletchey, thank you for finally gracing us with your presence,' said their teacher sarcastically. She was tall and thin, with a pinched, spiteful look about her, maybe it was the fact her cold grey eyes looked like they belonged to a mass-murderer, or her pursed lips. 'Ten points from Gryffindor, for each minute you were late. Sit down, or I'll double it!' They hurriedly sat down and pulled out their cauldrons.

'What's she called?' whispered Teddy.

'Professor Crudelis. You do not want to get on the wrong side of her,' replied Michael, who was sitting behind them.

The boys started putting ingredients in their cauldrons. It was discovered that Potions was not Xen's strong point. Soon his potion was steaming and bright yellow, with the occasional spark omitted. Sweating, Xen tried to make it better, but it just got worse and worse until the classroom was filled with acrid yellow smoke. Crudelis strode up, glaring.

'What did you do? I suppose you put salamander tails in before the scales of kelpie, didn't you? Idiot boy!' she vanished the potion and smoke in a second, leaving Xen with an empty cauldron. 'For those of you who have successfully made their potions, put a small amount in a flask and bring it up to my desk immediately.' Teddy looked guiltily at Xen before going up with David and Michael.

'Bad luck, mate,' said Teddy as they left the classroom. Xen shrugged, looking depressed. 'Ah, come on, it wasn't so bad, and it was just your first day.'

'Hey, Finch-Fletchey, I saw what happened in potions. Maybe you should go hunting Nargles instead, like your mother!' yelled Boyle.

'What?' Xen spun round, fists raised. Teddy grabbed his robes and tried to pull him away. 'What did you say about my mother?'

'Yeah, I suppose you get it all from her, retard. She's crazy! You know what they called her when she was here? Loony loopy Luna!'

'SHUT UP ABOUT MY MOTHER!' yelled Xen.

'Come on, Xen, they aren't worth it,' hissed Teddy, pulling him away. Boyle and his cronies roared with laughter.

'Why did you pull me away?' cried Xen.

'Xen you can't get in a fight on the first day. They're just a group of stupid Slytherins who have nothing better to do. Don't let them get to you!'

'Get to me! They aren't getting to me! Gah, I just want to punch the little git!' Xen stormed into the Defence classroom. Sighing, Teddy resignedly followed.

Professor Zipton was leaning against his desk as they filed in. A tall black man in his forties, he had a casual, laid-back air about him. Lazily he indicated to their seats and they quietly sat down, looking expectantly up at them. He opened his mouth to start, when the door banged open and Victoire rushed in, looking pale.

'Sorry! I got lost, I didn't mean to be late!' she cried. Professor Zipton just smiled.

'Don't worry, we all get lost in our first few days. You are?'

'Victoire Weasley.'

'Well, Miss Weasley, you may take a seat.' Victoire slipped into a seat next to Teddy, missing the reproachful look from her Ravenclaw friends. Teddy and Xen did see it, however, and glanced ominously at each other. Zipton raised his hands for silence, and they entire class looked back up at him.

'There are many dark things in this world, both human and creature. Though Voldemort has been dead for a long time, many of his followers are still on the loose, as are many dark creatures. So this class is here to teach you to protect yourselves from those things. You may be afraid in this class, you may find things that I show you frightening. But I can assure you that if you come up against a Death Eater, or a transformed werewolf, you will be able to fight them off!

We will start with the simple Disarming Spell. Very easy, very affective, for if a wizard does not have his wand, he is virtually defenceless. So, repeat after me: Expelliarmous!'

'Expelliarmous!' chanted the class.

'Very good, now split up into pairs and practice it together. First person to disarm their opponent gets ten points for their house!'

'Hey, Victoire, can I be with you?' asked Xen. Victoire opened her mouth to say yes, but before she could another Ravenclaw girl appeared beside her.

'She's with me,' the girl said sharply, dragging Victoire away. Victoire glanced over her shoulder at the two boys, and mouthed sorry, before turning around and talking to the Ravenclaw. Teddy and Xen scowled and stood opposite each other.

'How come, when she's late, she gets the nice teacher?' grumbled Xen.

'I don't know. Expelliarmous!' cried Teddy. Xen's wand jerked as if to break free, but he tightened his hold and raised his.

'It's unfair. Expelliarmous!' Teddy's wand barely wiggled. Teddy was pleased to find that he disarmed Xen on his third try, beating everyone else and earning himself the ten points. Xen was still in a bad mood as they went upstairs to the Common Room that evening. They had only been given homework from Crudelis – a scroll explaining the uses of the potion they made in class, a gentle Sleeping Draught.

'Hey, guys, look at this!' called Michael, running up. His long black hair was falling over his face, but he ignored it in his excitement. 'Flying lessons, on Friday!'

'Guess who with?' sighed David. 'The Slytherins themselves.'

'What, we have to learn to fly in front of Boyle?' cried Xen. 'But I've never flown before, and he's a little brat!'

'I know, it sucks. Anyway, we have this scroll to do for Crudelis by tomorrow, and currently I've only written: Sleeping Draught is used in…' said Teddy. 'So let's get working!'

'Right, line up, quickly now,' the first years scurried to line up behind the broomsticks. Their teacher, Professor Weasley, was none other than Angelina, who had decided to do part time Quidditch teaching, as it wasn't a very demanding job. 'How many of you have ever got on a broomstick?'

A few kids, including Derek Boyle and Teddy, raised their hands. 'Good, good. Well, riding a broomstick is easy, as long as you aren't scared. Being scared is a flyers biggest handicap. But we won't be going very high for the moment. Now, everyone pick up their broomsticks and climb on.' Everyone obeyed her, and she strode up and down, correcting people's grip.

'Right, now, on my whistle, rise a few metres into the air, hover for three seconds, and come back to the ground.'

By the end of the lesson, three people had fallen off, one broom was broken and only Teddy and Boyle had really shown any talent. Boyle was of course preening like a peacock as they went back in.

'I think I'll try out for the Slytherin team, you know. I'm by far the best, they can't help but choose me. Far better than Lupin, I'm surprised he was even noticed. But then, apparently Lupin knows Professor Weasley, so she was obviously showing favouritism,' he said smugly.

'Are you going to try out?' asked Xen to Teddy.

'No,' replied Teddy shortly.

'Why? You're really good!'

'I don't want to play Quidditch properly, okay? Anyway, first years never get onto the team.'

'But –'

'Look, we have to get to Charms; I don't want to be late.'

'Teddy! Teddy, wait up!' Xen ran after him. 'Teddy, why don't you want to play?'

'It's none of your business, Xen. Just leave me alone!' Teddy ran off, leaving Xen looking confused behind him. That evening Teddy came up to Xen and apologised, but didn't tell him why he wouldn't play. Xen knew not to breach the subject, but was still curious about why. They both grinned at each other when tales of Derek Boyle's failure at the Quidditch try outs reached them.


	3. Year One: Chapter 3

**Okay, I have been getting comments from people about Teddy and Victoire being in the same year, when in the Epilogue Victoire is being seen onto the Hogwarts Express by Teddy. I am explaining this by Victoire becoming Charms Professor at Hogwarts, so of course getting on the Express to go back to Hogwarts. I know it is off canon, but I thought it would be nice if they were in the same year. **

**Son of a Werewolf**

Teddy was sitting on his bed, grumpily staring at his calendar. He and Xen were still acting cold to each other, and Xen was trying to persuade Teddy again to tell him why he hadn't tried out for the Quidditch team, when he was evidently good enough. Whenever he did, Teddy would get all angry and walk off.

Xen walked into the dorm, whistling, and Teddy hurriedly stuffed the calendar out of sight. Xen stopped and turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised. Teddy glared back as if daring him to ask what he was doing. Xen just shrugged and nonchalantly sat down on his bed, all the time keeping one eye on Teddy.

At break time the next day, it was drizzling miserably, and Teddy was hunched up on a bench, cloak wrapped around him. None of his friends were anywhere to be seen, so he just watched the other students milling around, chattering. Suddenly he found Victoire standing next to him.

'Oh, hey Victoire!' he said, trying to sound relaxing. Victoire looked worried, but she tried to hide it as she sat down next to him. 'What're you doing here?'

'Do I have to have a reason to come and talk with my best friend?' she asked, pretending to be hurt. 'I just haven't seen a lot of you lately, what with us being in different houses, and I wanted to spend some time with you.'

'Oh. Thanks.'

'No problem,' Victoire eyed Teddy. 'I hear you and Xen have been having some trouble.' Teddy huffed, he knew it would come out.

'It's fine, okay, Xen is just being nosy!'

'You know, I think you should tell us. We're your best friends, we can help you.'

'No one can help me!' cried Teddy, standing up and stalking off to another part of the courtyard. As he did, Derek Boyle appeared with his gang, and stopped Teddy.

'Hey, Lupin, you know what I've heard about your father? You know what he was?' shouted Boyle. The other Slytherins sniggered horribly, and Boyle's smile widened. 'You tell us what he was!'

'Go away, Boyle!' roared Teddy.

'Your father was a werewolf! AWOOOOOO!' crowed Boyle. Teddy's face was white. 'Are you a werewolf too, Lupin? Are you gonna bite us? I'm surprised you were even accepted!' Teddy looked around, the entire courtyard was frozen, staring at him. Even some kids had stuck their heads out windows to see what was going on. Victoire's face stuck out from the crowd, her mouth was open, eyes wide. Without speaking, Teddy turned around, and fled.

'Teddy! Teddy! Teddy where are you? We want to talk to you.' Teddy ignored their shouts. He was hunched up in the bracken at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Hours had passed since Boyle had told everyone that he was the son of a werewolf, and he hadn't moved from the spot where he had fallen, curled up in a foetal position. He couldn't go back to the castle, not with everyone knowing. He might as well pack his bags and leave. Harry and Ginny would be so disappointed, he hadn't even lasted a month.

'TEDDY!' he jumped, Xen's voice was right behind him, and the bracken rustled treacherously. He felt Victoire gently place a hand on his shoulder, and kneel behind him.

'Oh Teddy,' she murmured. 'Teddy I'm so sorry.' Teddy rolled over, looking up at her with pained red eyes.

'I'm not one,' he said hoarsely. 'I'm not a werewolf. I don't change at the full moon. That was all a lie that Boyle told. But no one will believe that, everyone will think I'm a werewolf. I'm leaving Hogwarts.'

'Teddy, you can't leave Hogwarts just because of something like this!' cried Xen. 'Look, it's not so bad.'

'Not so bad!' cried Teddy angrily. 'What, like you being bad at Potions isn't so bad? Like Victoire being in stupid Ravenclaw isn't so bad? People think that I'm a vicious killer wolf, Xen! I can't face them, up at the castle, not with people thinking things like that about me. I can't even face David and Michael now, what'll they think?'

'You don't give us much credit, do you?' David and Michael appeared out of the trees. 'We joined the hunting party – oops, sorry, didn't mean it like that. Look, mate, to be honest, you aren't a werewolf, it'll be quite easy to persuade people that you aren't, so stop being a wuss about it and come back up to the castle.'

'But…'

'No buts, you're coming with us.' Teddy sighed, but then slowly got to his feet, brushing dirt and leaves off his robes.

'Teddy, not to be untactful, but what does happen around the full moon?' asked David.

'I get really thin and weak, and I can't do anything strenuous. Sometimes I even have to stay in bed because I feel so ill. Oh yeah, and I also get really irritable and crave raw meat,' replied Teddy morosely.

'That's why you wouldn't try out for the Quidditch team!' cried Xen suddenly. Teddy nodded, grimacing.

'Yes, I think I would miss so many practices, and if there was a match around the full moon, I would be unable to play. It's unfair for the team. I still play some Quidditch at home, but that's only really messing around.' They walked back up to the castle in silence. When they went up the steps and into the Entrance Hall, the group moved so that they were around Teddy, as if to shield him. He tried to ignore the stares, but each one seemed to burn his skin.

They were confronted by a very grave looked Professor Longbottom on the marble staircase. 'Mr Lupin, the Headmistress would like to see you. The rest of you can go back to your houses, as lessons have finished.' They nodded and scurried away. Teddy followed Neville in silence. Finally they came to the statue guarding McGonagall's office. Neville muttered the password, and the statue revolved to reveal a winding staircase. Teddy was ushered up it to a large oak door. Neville rapped on it three times, and was answered by a sharp 'Come in!'

'You go in,' Neville told him. Teddy looked up at him, petrified, and his gaze softened. 'It'll be okay. Just go in.'

Teddy opened the door and stepped inside, to find Derek Boyle cowering in his seat. Professor McGonagall was glaring down at him, her nostrils flaring. 'Anyway, disgraceful behaviour, I cannot believe bullying like that happened in my school! Acting like that to another student! Fifty points from Slytherin, and detentions from now until Christmas! I hope you have learnt your lesson, Boyle! Now get out of my sight!' Boyle nodded and almost ran out the room, ignoring Teddy.

'Sit down, Lupin,' sighed McGonagall, indicating to a seat. Teddy nodded and sat down. There seemed to be a golf ball rammed down his throat, it was restricting his air passages and stopping him from talking. 'Now, this business with your father.'

'You're going to expel me, aren't you?' said Teddy resignedly.

'Expel you? Why on earth would I do that?'

'I'm the son of a werewolf. You wouldn't want me in the school.'

'Teddy, are _you_ a werewolf?' Teddy looked up, surprised that she had used his first name. He shook his head.

'I'm a metamorphmagus, like my mother.'

'I see. Well, there is no reason to expel you for what your father was. What a preposterous idea. Now, I've been talking to your guardians, and they say that your health drops when it is the full moon.'

'Yes, Professor. On the full moon and the days around it, I go all weak and I can't do any labour or sport.'

'Yes – it's about a week until the next full moon, right? Well, that should be long enough for a Revitalising Potion to be brewed. Madame Pomfrey will have it put by your bedside, and you can take it once a day for around the full moon. I am afraid that Quidditch is out of the question though. I'm sorry, Teddy, for you could have been a good player.'

Teddy nodded. 'Thank you, Professor.'

'That's quite alright. Now, it's nearly supper, so you should go down to the Hall. Oh yes, and Teddy? Remember to tell those friends of yours about your troubles. You may find it difficult, but they are very trustworthy, and care about you a lot.'

As Teddy was heading downstairs, he bumped into Victoire, who wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He was slightly surprised, but pleased.

'Come on, let's go downstairs.' As they were going into the Hall, one of Boyle's cronies stopped them, jeering.

'Hey, wolf-boy, I'm surprised that you're not packing your bags right now. Can't have a werewolf endangering all the other kiddies, can't we?' Victoire whipped out her wand and poked it under his chin.

'Shut up, you bastard. He's not a werewolf, and it's not his fault his father is one either! So shut up about stuff you don't understand, and go back to the hole where you belong!' she cried angrily. The boy stepped away, his eyes bulging, and Victoire swept into the Great Hall with Teddy in tow.

**Okay, hope this explains the Teddy not playing Quidditch conundrum. I have just found the sister site of Unleash Your Imagination, where you publish original stories, and I will be spending some time on there, so my fanfiction will slow down. I will try to spend equal time on both sites, but my attention will be divided, so chapters will be popping up less speedily. Please stick with me though, and as ever, review!**


	4. Year one: Chapter 4

**Break out**

It seemed to never stop raining, all through October. The stares and whispers around Teddy slowly lessened, but he still felt he was slightly shunned. At least he had his friends, though, and that was all he really cared about. The rains stopped suddenly in November, turning into freezing winds that bit your hands if you so much as stepped outside, and white frost that coated everything. The castle was draughty, and most students bundled themselves up day and night. Heating spells were everywhere, and there was a huge black market for products such as Ever-Warming Gloves and Pep-Up Potions. Victoire appeared just as Teddy and Xen were handing over some coins for the Gloves, and instantly snatched their money back.

'Hey! We were going to buy those!' cried Teddy as the seller strode off, looking angry. 'They really work, my hands are cramped from the cold!'

'Proper Ever-Warming Gloves work, these ones are just cheap nylon rubbish with a spell on them that turn your hands orange!' retorted Victoire. The boys were silenced, and she handed them back their coins and strode off. They went downstairs to breakfast, where the dawn post was just arriving. Xen's Daily Prophet came, and he slowly opened it out and glanced at the front page, before spitting the contents of his mouthful out – onto Teddy.

'Ew, Xen, what was that for?' cried Teddy, wiping his face. Xen silently showed Teddy the front page. Teddy looked down at the snarling picture of Fenrir Greyback. He quickly read the headline and first few lines of the article, before looking up at Xen again. 'He's broken out?'

'Yes. Apparently there's an insider in Azkaban, who helped him get out. They aren't sure who, all they know is he's at large,' replied Xen.

'Have you seen the article?' Michael and David were just appearing, looking unusually serious. 'Have you read why he broke out?'

'Because Azkaban is a dump and he wanted to be free?' suggested Teddy.

'No, idiot. You know years ago, he tried to start a werewolf army, wipe out humans and all?' They nodded. 'Well he's trying again. Usually he targets young children, likes to bite them young. But he could get anyone.' The four of them looked at each other, their fear reflected in each other's faces. Teddy glanced around and saw Victoire reading the Daily Prophet with a Ravenclaw boy, her eyes wide. She knew too.

They hurried to Herbology, still discussing the article. Herbology had turned out to be Xen's favourite subject, but even he was absent minded, and ended up drowning his Singing Cherry seeds in manure. The rest of the class seemed surprisingly carefree, chattering and laughing. Very few even looked as though they had read the article at all.

After lessons they bumped into none other than Harry with a group of other Aurors.

'What're you doing here, Harry?' asked Teddy, looking surprised. Harry smiled, and patted Teddy on the shoulder.

'Nothing, Teds, just something we have to sort out,' he said genially, trying to lead the Aurors away. Teddy grabbed his arm and held him there with surprising strength, considering it was only a week until the full moon.

'Tell me, Harry!' he said. Harry sighed resignedly.

'Fine, we're here to protect the school from Fenrir Greyback, and any other werewolves he might have created. But no one is supposed to know, so don't go blabbing, alright?' he strode off, leaving Teddy looking bemused.

'That secret won't last two seconds,' he told Xen. Indeed, a nearby Hufflepuff was already whispering to her friend, staring at the spot where Harry and the Aurors had just been. They went back up to the Common Room, and pulled out their Transfiguration essays. But Teddy couldn't concentrate, the image of Greyback's snarling face kept appearing in his head. Who would he bite, contaminate, before they caught him?

Indeed, the in a few days' time, the post showed a picture of an innocent, dimpled little girl, and the caption underneath read: "Six-Year-Old Kidnapped by Greyback". Teddy felt sick as he read the article:

_**Six-Year-Old Kidnapped by Greyback**_

_On Tuesday night, a young girl named Pippa McCann was snatched from her bedroom while she slept. This has been identified as the first attack by Fenrir Greyback, who broke out from Azkaban last week. There was no sign of a struggle or any blood, just "Greyback" carved roughly into the wall. Pippa McCann, a bright and lively six-year-old, has not been seen since, despite intensive searches by the Auror office. _

'_She's my baby,' Mrs McCann told the press tearfully. 'All I want is to have her back, and Greyback put back in Azkaban.' The Ministry is urging anyone who has seen or has information about the whereabouts of Pippa McCann and Greyback to come forward. They are of course trying their hardest to find her. 'Tragedy, terrible tragedy,' says Percy Weasley, who became Minister for Magic last year. 'For something like this to happen, when we are all feeling safe. Just terrible.' _

'That's horrible,' said Xen, who had been reading over Teddy's shoulder. 'The girl's six!'

The Great Hall was rapidly silencing as McGonagall stood up and raised her arms for silence. Teddy and Xen turned to look up at her.

'Those of you who have read the Daily Prophet this morning will know why I am speaking to you now. For those who do not know, I will tell you this: Fenrir Greyback has broken out of Azkaban. He has already claimed his first victim, and will definitely be looking for more. He targets children, and as we are a school full of children, we must have the utmost protection.' She paused to let them digest the information before continuing.

'A group of Aurors, including Harry Potter, have been stationed at the school for our safety. A number of charms and spells have been added as well. I must also enforce some new school rules. I will remind you that the Forbidden Forest is completely out of bounds, even with a teacher. No Student is allowed out of the castle after five-thirty, and none are allowed out of their Houses after seven-thirty. Any sighting of Fenrir Greyback should be reported straight to a teacher or Prefect. Be warned – Greyback is very dangerous. He should not be approached for any reason. That is all, good day.'

'I can't believe he kidnapped a six-year-old,' muttered Xen as they went into History of Magic. Binns was already there, and Teddy forgot about Greyback as the drone seemed to fill his brain with cotton wool. He yawned and looked behind him, where David and Michael were sword fighting with some WWW fake wands. Xen was already snoring on the desk, and Teddy gave up and started doodling on a scrap of parchment.

They rarely saw the Aurors, just occasionally from a window, patrolling the grounds, or talking seriously to McGonagall. The teachers and Prefects were rigorous about the new rules. A third year Carter Hazlitt was given detention for being caught behind a statue at eight o'clock at night, and Teddy and Xen themselves nearly got busted by Prefect Mary for sneaking out after hours. But apart from that everything seemed to go on as normal – ish

'He's been sighted! He's been sighted!' yelled David, tearing into the Great Hall. 'I just heard McGonagall saying it!' He snatched the Prophet out of Xen's hands and spread it out on the table for all to see. They didn't exactly have to search for it, it was front page news.

'Hogsmede!' gasped another Gryffindor girl, Caroline Ingrid, who had come to see what was going on. 'So close!'

'Yeah, he was spotted by three Aurors, but evaded capture. Apparently they identified him to be with three children, that Pippa girl, and these two brothers called Myles and Quinton, who had been kidnapped just the night before!' said Xen, reading the article quickly. 'All children are thought to be werewolves.'

'Oh my god, look at this!' Michael went to page four, and pointed to an article emblazoned with the words: "Werewolves to be tagged".

_**Werewolves to be tagged**_

_Minister Weasley gave us a shocking proclamation yesterday, that any werewolf or anyone related to a werewolf, will be tagged. The werewolf community is in uproar about this, and protests are currently happening all over the country. 'Shocking, just shocking!' says Lab Cannis, a thirty-six year old werewolf, father of three. 'I have been a werewolf since the age of ten, and have not hurt anyone. I am shocked that the Minister is associating us with scum like Greyback!' _

'_It cannot be helped,' Minister Weasley said during his proclamation. 'We are employing every means available to find Greyback, and if this means tagging werewolves, or anyone with werewolf blood, then we will have to do it. This means we can keep track of anyone who might be in league with Greyback. It is for the good of this community!' _

Teddy stepped back and turned away as everyone nearby looked up at him. Xen's eyes were wide; he reached out for Teddy, who shied away. 'Teddy, we know you aren't dangerous. Minister Weasley is wrong, very wrong.'

'Whatever. It's not your fault,' muttered Teddy, sitting down. He pulled some toast before him, but found he wasn't remotely hungry anymore. 'I'm going to Transfiguration, I can't stand to be here any longer!' He strode out the Hall, but was met by Neville and McGonagall, both of whom were looking very guilty.

'I'm sorry, Lupin,' said Neville. 'We don't want to do this.'

'I'm going to be tagged?' cried Teddy. 'I'm just a kid, I've never transformed. Professor McGonagall, you know this, you've said it yourself!'

'I have tried to reason with the Minister, but he is adamant. Anyone with werewolf blood must be tagged. We will take you to St Mungo's, Mr and Mrs Potter are waiting for you there,' said McGonagall gravely. Teddy gritted his teeth, and nodded.

'Fine,' he was led to Neville's office, where he threw a pinch of Floo Powder into the fire, and indicated for Teddy to step inside. Teddy closed his eyes and went in, shouting: St Mungo's! He spun dizzily, before lurching and falling out into St Mungo's.

'Teddy! Oh Teddy!' he opened his eyes to find Harry and Ginny rushing over. He ran forward and hugged them.

'Why am I being tagged?' he sobbed. 'I've never done anyone harm.'

'It's not fair, Teddy, I know it isn't,' sighed Ginny, stroking his hair,

'Ah, is this the young Teddy Lupin, up for his tagging. Good, good, come now boy, don't cry!' Teddy looked up to find Percy Weasley smiling down at him. He immediately felt anger flare up in him.

'How dare you!' he yelled. 'I'm not a werewolf; I've never hurt a soul! You know I'm not! Why are you doing this?'

'Come now, that's not fair. I'm just doing what has to be done,' said Percy.

'I can't believe you, Percy!' cried Ginny. 'My own brother!' she took Teddy's hand and led him away, leaving Percy spluttering in their wake.

Teddy was taken to a small ward, filled with mismatching chairs, where a dozen other people were sitting, each with their own Healer. Most of the people looked shabby and careworn, with patched robes and grey in their hair. A Healer bustled up and smiled at Teddy in what she obviously thought was a motherly way.

'Hello, dear! Up for your tagging? Not to worry, not to worry, just sit down here, that's right, and it'll be over in a minute!' Teddy sat down and looked up at Harry, tears pricking his eyes.

'Harry, Harry please stop them, please don't let them do it, I don't want to be tagged, please!' his voice rising to a wail. Harry looked down at Teddy, frowning.

'Teddy, I'm sorry. I've appealed to Minister Weasley, but he won't budge. It's only until they have caught Greyback, alright? Be brave, Teddy, it'll be alright.'

'Come now, be brave like he said,' said the Healer. She pulled out her wand and prodded Teddy's arm, exactly where Muggle injections go. He gasped at the sudden jab of pain, and relaxed as it died away. 'That wasn't too bad, was it? Off you go son. Next!'


	5. Year One: Chapter 5

**Christmas**

Teddy awoke to find a ginormous stack of presents at the end of his bed. His alarm clock showed six fifteen, and he jumped out of bed. Past six was plenty late enough to wake up Harry and Ginny. Picking up his presents and staggering out into the hall, he found James, completely hidden by presents coming out of his bedroom.

'Come on, James,' said Teddy, leading the way down the corridor to Harry and Ginny's room. They pushed it open and flicked the light on, to find Harry and Ginny still half-asleep.

'Wake up!' cried James imperiously, dumping his presents on Harry's legs. Harry groaned and rolled over, mumbling:

'Not already…'

'I'd better get Albus and Lily up,' said Ginny climbing out of bed surprisingly briskly and striding off. Teddy lifted James onto the bed and scrambled up after him, sitting at the end surrounded by presents. Albus snuggled up with them when he appeared, and Lily sat on Ginny's lap. The frenzied unwrapping ensued for a while, until all the presents were opened and wrapping paper was strewn across the bed.

Teddy was pleased with his haul, and munched on some Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans. His presents had included some proper Ever-Warming Gloves and an Ever-Warming Hat, a book revealing all the secrets of Hogwarts, like secret passages and rooms, and an extensive supply of sweets.

'We'd better get to the Burrow after breakfast, we told Molly we'd be there soon,' said Harry, checking his watch.

'Relax, Harry, we've got plenty of time,' said Ginny, flipping a pancake onto his plate. 'James, don't eat your food like that, it's disgusting.' It was snowing thickly outside, the first snows of the season, and everything was covered in a blanket of white as they trudged out to the car, bundled up in coats and hats and boots. Molly was in the kitchen, creating a number of hot foods and filling the house with their delicious smell.

'Hello, you lot!' she called. 'Ron and Bill are already here with their lot, they're in the sitting room!'

The old sitting room, which had been extended to accommodate the load of Weasleys and Potters coming in, was half filled with a mountain of presents. Victoire was playing with her new make-up set, dressed in some very nice robes next to her mother. Her younger siblings Dom and Louis were playing on the floor with their cousins Rose and Hugo, watched over by Hermione. Bill and Ron were chatting on the sofa. Ginny sat down next to Hermione and Harry went over to Bill and Ron, while the kids went onto the floor. Apart from Teddy, who went over to Victoire and sat down.

'Hi Victoire, you look nice,' said Teddy. She looked up and smiled at him, shaking back her silvery locks.

'Thanks Teddy, I'm just trying out some of the presents Mum and Dad bought me,' she said.

'Yeah, you look nice,' said Teddy. The door burst open and George appeared with Angelina and their six children, who were all slightly out of control. Fred and Roxanne immediately ran over to Teddy and Victoire and started asking them questions and chattering.

'What did you get for Christmas? We got so many joke products, they're so cool. Some aren't even out in the shops yet, like the Toe-Biting Slippers. How is it at Hogwarts? It's really cool, isn't it?' they said, firing questions and mile a minute. Victoire and Teddy gave each other long-suffering smiles.

Audrey appeared a small while later with Molly and Lucy, but Percy was apparently too busy. Teddy thought that he was avoiding Harry and Ginny because of the tagging business. He rubbed the spot where he had been tagged in an absent minded way, frowning.

Charlie was in Romania with his wife Melanie, and the adults could hardly keep the kids away from the presents. Teddy leapt forward and picked up one with his name written on. Opening it he found a box of WWWs products, including the Toe-Biting Slippers Fred and Roxanne had told him about. He grinned – he couldn't wait to try them on people in his dorm.

He got the usual Weasley jumper from Molly, in turquoise, with a box of different flavour cookies to go with them. He immediately pulled his on, and noticed Victoire looking in disgust at her bright yellow jumper, before Bill tapped her shoulder and she resignedly pulled it on. Teddy smirked and hurriedly shoved a cookie in his mouth.

After the presents and wrapping paper had been cleaned up, they all put on warm clothing and rushed outside to play in the snow. First an all-out snow ball fight, then they split into two teams, built forts and battled each other, and finally they went to the nearby hill and did sledging.

Tired, cold and covered in snow, they trudged back to the Burrow, where Molly, Fleur and Audrey had stayed behind to cook the lunch. After stripping out of their wet clothing and dumping it in a huge pile in the lean-to, they squeezed into the kitchen to eat their delicious lunch. Teddy found himself between George and Bill, who entertained him immensely by talking about adventures in Egypt and pranks they had played.

'Do you want to hear the story about when me and a group of curse breakers went into the Tutjemankum Tomb?' said Bill, cutting up Louis's turkey for him. Teddy, who's mouth was full of roast potato, nodded, but George shook his head, saying:

'We've heard that one a hundred times. How about the time when me and Fred turned Umberto Winkle's ears into Brussels sprouts.'

'Or when you forced Percy to dance the polka around the Common Room with Eloise Midgeon,' interjected Ron from across the table. Teddy shovelled more food into his mouth, listening to the stories.

When he had finished his main course, he thought that he was so full he could burst, but then Molly appeared bearing the flaming Christmas pudding, he changed his mind. Taking as large a slice as he could manage, he ate as much as he could. Ron nearly broke his tooth on a silver sickle, but was then gleeful about it and put it carefully in his pocket.

They all moved to the sitting room, where they covered the floor and surfaces. Albus was found curled up in a nest of wrapping paper, while the three sets of twins lay in a heap together. Teddy just leant against Harry, his eyes half closed and his stomach unbelievably full. Suddenly there was a loud tap on the window – a very snowy and windblown owl was on the window sill. George, who was nearest, reaching out and undid the catch, slamming the window shut as soon as the owl was in and wincing from the draft.

'Who's sending cards at this time?' he grumbled sleepily. The owl ignored him disdainfully, and swooped over to land on Harry's lap. Harry raised an eyebrow and carefully opened the letter, which was delicate because it was so wet.

'I hope the ink hasn't run,' he muttered as everyone went back to their sleeping positions. He quickly read it, his eyebrows getting closer and closer together, before swearing loudly and jumping to his feet. Teddy fell flat on his face, surprised, as Harry grabbed his cloak and rushed out the room.

'Harry, what's going on?' Ginny followed him out, with Teddy close behind. Harry was already stepping in the fire, which glowed green. He looked grim.

'Greyback has taken another victim,' he said.


	6. Year One: Chapter 6

**Through the Ice**

When Teddy went back to Hogwarts, he was annoyed to find that Derek Boyle had got over his telling off by McGonagall, and was back to his old tricks again. In the first week alone he had made a girl cry, knocked countless books out of students' hands and been rude and mean to just about every student he met.

'I can't believe that boy,' said Victoire one afternoon. Her, Teddy and Xen were sitting in the Entrance Hall while Boyle strutted around with his cronies. 'How could someone grow up to be so odious?'

'No idea. Hey, Victoire, what happens if you add Dirigible Plum seeds to a mixture of beetroot juice and powdered mandrake?' asked Xen.

'You get a potion capable of making someone's hair fall out,' replied Victoire.

'Thanks. Can you check my essay when I'm done? Crudelis says that if I get another D in my essays she'll put me in detention, and detention with her is torture,' said Xen. 'Last time I had to dissect and skin rats. Uh!' He shuddered. Teddy smiled and turned back to watch Derek, who was loudly talking about how much money his father had spent on him that Christmas.

'Victoire, you said you would meet us in the Library!' they looked up to see three Ravenclaw girls, all of whom were glaring at them.

'Oh, sorry, I must have lost track of the time!' cried Victoire, jumping to her feet. 'See you later Teddy…Xen.'

'Wait, Victoire, you promised you would check my essay!' cried Xen, splattering ink as he tried to write faster. 'I'm nearly done, look!' Victoire's friends laughed derisively.

'Even with Victoire helping you aren't going to do well in that essay!' said one, whom Teddy recognised as a girl named Romilda Corner. 'You are such a dunce at Potions, Finch-Fletchey.' Teddy flared with anger as Xen turned bright red and looked down at his feet. He jumped to his feet, saying:

'Yeah, what was your last DADA score, Corner? I think I remember seeing a T written on the parchment!'

She glared at him, her eyes narrowed. 'Shut up, Lupin! I know your type.'

'My type?' cried Teddy.

'Yeah, wolf-boy.' Teddy's wand was out in an instant and under her chin. She smiled at him. 'You wouldn't dare.'

'Oh yeah? Is that what you think?'

'Teddy, stop it!' cried Victoire. He gritted his teeth, and lowered his wand, striding away. He heard the Ravenclaw laughter behind him, and struggled not to hex them all.

'Stupid bitch,' he growled, muttering other swear words under his breath. Later that day Victoire came up to him while he was eating at the Gryffindor table. He looked up at her coldly, and she seemed to wilt under his gaze.

'Look, Teddy, I'm sorry, Romilda was being silly,' she said.

'Being silly, was she? Well she can take that and shove it up her-'

'You didn't have to react like that!'

'Didn't I? She was being a total cow to Xen. I didn't see you standing up for us.'

'They're my house mates!'

'We're your best friends!'

'I'm sorry!'

'Just go away, Victoire.' He turned around and started eating his cottage pie, aware of stares coming from the people around him. After dinner they headed up to the Common Room where they found a load of people pulling skates and cloaks on.

'What's going on?' asked Xen.

'The lake has completely frozen over,' explained a fifth year. 'We're all heading out to slide around for a bit.'

'Cool,' said David, already grabbing his scarf.

'I don't have any skates,' said Teddy.

'That doesn't matter,' replied Michael. 'I don't either – just put some trainers on, you'll be fine.' They rushed outside to find that the lake was indeed frozen over. It seemed like most of the school was on or around the lake – they even spotted McGonagall clutching Longbottom as she slipped around.

'Ello yeh four!' Hagrid was on the edge of the lake, supervising everyone. 'Come t' skate? Don' go too far out, ice gits weaker.' They nodded and raced forwards. Xen jumped on first, and immediately slipped and fell flat on his back. The other three roared with laughter as he got to his feet, wincing.

'I'm fine!' he assured them. They stepped out more cautiously, but found the ice to be perfectly safe. Teddy started to enjoy it as he slipped around. He hadn't really ice-skated before, but he got the hang of it pretty quickly. Soon he was sliding all over the place. Even Boyle couldn't find anything to sneer about, but then, Boyle could barely stand on the ice, so he couldn't exactly start jeering other people.

Teddy noticed Victoire with her friends further out, towards the middle of the lake. They were laughing and clutching each other, Victoire's blond head noticeable in the group. Hagrid's warnings echoed in his head, but then anger boiled up in Teddy, and he turned away from them to see Michael dragging David across the ice.

'I bet I can slide ten feet!' he yelled, running forwards and sliding as much as he could. As he did however, there was a horrible crack and scream from the middle of the lake. He spun around to see a gaping hole in the ice, and Victoire's friends grouped around it. Victoire herself was nowhere to be seen.

Feeling like he had stopped breathing, Teddy sprinted forward as fast as he could, Xen on his heels. The three Ravenclaw girls were blubbering, saying nonsense and crying.

'She just disappeared!' cried one.

'Don't just stand there, do something!' roared Teddy. He looked into the water, trying to see Victoire, but she had sunk into the water. Then he did the unthinkable. He jumped.

The water felt like icy knives around him as he entered it. His breath felt tight in his chest, his robes were weighing him down. He opened his eyes to the stinging cold, but couldn't see anything. Spinning around, he realised it was hopeless. Barely able to see even his hand in front of his face, there was no way he could see Victoire in this darkness, and if he stayed down here any longer he would drown. As he turned to go back up to the surface, he felt something brush his hand. It was a hand – Victoire! Grabbing hold of it as tight as he could, he kicked for the surface, only to find he had drifted, and was now up against cold, hard ice.

Making sure he had Victoire, he punched and kicked the ice as hard as he could. It wasn't breaking, nor did anyone seem to be helping. His last bubble of air left his body, and he closed his eyes, still hugging Victoire.

Suddenly something grabbed him, he was being dragged upwards. He opened his eyes and found himself being dragged along the icy lake by the neck of his robes. An unconscious Victoire was in his arms, her head lolling forwards. Finally they stopped, and he looked up to find Professor Longbottom standing above him, a stricken look on his face. One side of him was soaking, as if he had reached in to grab them. Teddy leaned forward and coughed a load of water out, shivering uncontrollably.

McGonagall ran up, and conjured two fluffy towels out of the air. Teddy wrapped one around himself, and tried to dry Victoire, but she was still unconscious. She looked like she had drowned – well she almost had – he skin was pure white with a tinge of blue, and her hair was stuck to her face, in one white sheet.

'Oh my goodness!' cried McGonagall. 'Hospital Wing, both of you. I will talk to you there! Hagrid – could you?' Hagrid nodded and obligingly picked up Victoire, carrying her up towards the castle. Neville helped Teddy to his feet, and half-carried, half supported him up to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey realised what had happened, and instantly two beds were made with the warmest blankets and softest pillows. She pointed her wand at Teddy, who's robes were instantly dry, if a bit smoky, and did the same to Victoire. He still felt the chill of the lake, though.

'Get into bed, will you?' Pomfrey cried. 'Hagrid, just lay her on the bed.' Teddy crawled into bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep…

Suddenly a burning hot potion was being shoved down his throat. He spluttered and opened his eyes to see Pomfrey holding a bottle of Pep-Up Potion. 'There you go,' she said. 'Now, you need to answer some questions for Professor McGonagall here.'

'Lupin, just tell me what happened,' said McGonagall. Teddy nodded, and preceded to tell her everything, right from the cracking of the ice to him being unable to get out and nearly drowning. McGonagall and Neville didn't make a sound all through it, but their expressions made it obvious what they were thinking.

'And then I opened my eyes and I was being pulled along the ice,' finished Teddy.

'Yes, I saw that you were stuck so I broke more ice and reached in to get you,' explained Neville.

'Well, I think fifty points to Gryffindor are in order,' said McGonagall. 'Well done, Lupin, you did a great thing today. You are a true Gryffindor, and your parents' son.' She strode out with Neville behind her.

'You two are staying in the Hospital Wing tonight!' said Pomfrey. 'Falling through the ice, whatever next? I never have a still moment at this school.' She shut all the curtains with her wand, and ordered them to sleep. Maybe it worked, because Teddy instantly felt sleepy. He rolled over to see that Victoire had woken up. She mouthed "thank you" before he fell asleep.

The next day, Teddy found that he was a hero. Random people he didn't know congratulated him, all the Ravenclaws were a lot nicer to him, and there was a massive party in the Common Room that evening. They all stayed up very late, drinking Butterbeer and party food. Finally Neville appeared to tell them that they were keeping the entire castle up, and if anyone was still in the Common Room when he came back to check in ten minutes, they would get detention.

So Teddy climbed the stairs to their dorm with Xen, who had stuck to him all through the craziness of the day. His bed looked very inviting, and he climbed in immediately. He was happy as he fell asleep – the shunning from the werewolf incident had all but disappeared, and he seemed to have been accepted – finally. Indeed, no one was whispering bad things behind his back, or sniggering as he walked past.

Only Derek Boyle and his gang of cronies were still mean to him, jeering and sneering as he walked past. He didn't mind though, because all the Gryffindors sent angry looks at them, and yelled retorts back.

It was about a week after the ice, and Teddy found Boyle, surrounded by Slytherins, taunting another boy. Teddy recognised him as Terrence, just as Boyle flicked his wand, and Terrence flew into the air and hung there from his ankle as if it was attached to something. Boyle made him go higher and higher as Terrence thrashed around, sobbing.

'Please let me down! Please! I'm scared of heights!' he cried. The Slytherins just laughed harder as Boyle started to spin Terrence around. Teddy strode forward, ignoring Xen's warning hand, and pushed into the crowd, right up to Boyle. Boyle smirked at him.

'Let him down, Boyle!' yelled Teddy.

'Oh yeah, what're you going to do?' retorted Boyle. Teddy pulled out his wand and shoved it under his throat.

'Look, Boyle, just because your life sucks and you are a sad little git, you don't have to take it out on other kids. I've noticed you only pick on people when you have your thugs around, coward! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?' cried Teddy. There was complete silence, and then everyone who wasn't a Slytherin started whooping and cheering. Teddy grinned, and tucked his wand back in his pocket. As he walked back out of the gang, he felt something whoosh past his right ear.

Spinning round he saw that Boyle had his wand out, and it was pointing at him. His cronies were bunched around him. Quick as lightening he pulled his own wand out and cried Vestimuscula!. Boyle immediately started hopping around, squealing and itching his privates. Teddy laughed, but stopped immediately as Boyle managed to hex him, and he danced uncontrollably. He raise his wand to retaliate, but Boyle leapt at him, trying to punch him. Teddy hit him back, his legs kicking him uncontrollably. They tussled around on the floor, everyone yelling encouragement, until they flew apart.

McGonagall was standing a few metres away, looking absolutely livid. Teddy's legs stopped thrashing around and Boyle stopped itching, and they both got to their feet, staring shamefully downwards.

'Disgraceful show of Muggle and magic duelling, I cannot believe the two of you! A week's detention, and twenty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor!' she cried.

'Nice one, mate,' said Xen as they walked away. 'I saw you put a few good punches in there! You really stood up to him, it was great!' Teddy grinned as they wandered away.


	7. Year One: Chapter 7

**Sighting**

Teddy opened his eyes one morning in May. He tried to work out why he felt so exhausted and downtrodden, when he had just slept for nine hours, before realising it was the full moon today. Groaning, he reached over and picked up the flask of potion that had appeared on his bedside table.

Grimacing from the horrible taste, he downed it in one and climbed out of bed, rubbing his eyes. The other four were just stirring, and he stumbled over to the window and looked out. The grounds had that fresh, dewy look about them of the early morning. He watched the world go by for a few moments, before suddenly focusing on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He thought, for a fraction of a second, he saw a figure on the edge of the Forest. But when he focused, it had gone.

'Probably dreaming,' he muttered to himself as he pulled out his robes. When he got downstairs for breakfast, the Daily Prophet told them even more sinister things.

'Another three kids missing!' said Xen. He started counting them up on his fingers. 'Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen – sixteen kids taken! Unbelievable. And security is so tight at the moment.'

'That means Greyback has an army of sixteen young werewolves, all of whom he is training up to be proper fighters, and himself,' said David. 'Who else will he take?'

'The horrible part is, they're all kids under ten, just innocent children. Apparently he tells them all sorts of lies about wizards, says that they are tyrants and that werewolves should rule. He's a total sadist.'

'The Minister of Magic is a total idiot. Tagging anyone who has werewolf blood in them!' said Michael. He stopped suddenly at the look on Teddy's face – he still didn't like to talk about it.

In Defence they weren't surprised when Zipton told them basic techniques for fighting werewolves. 'The werewolf's nose is its most sensitive place, seconded by its eyes. Send a basic Conjunctivitis curse at them, or nasusulcus hex, and they will back away. This most probably won't defeat them completely, but it will give you a few seconds. Here is a list of spells to help you properly defeat them. Get into pairs and try them out!'

Teddy and Xen duelled each other. It was a rather painful lesson, as many of the spells caused physical harm, but it was fun seeing everyone's reactions. Indeed, many people were barely able to make their partner wince. But it was interesting to see how to defeat a werewolf.

Even Binns had changed his topic to werewolf wars, but the class had such as short attention span they only heard the drone 'Werewolves rebelled to the Werewolf Control Act in 1678 because…' before falling into their usual stupor. Teddy caught up on lost sleep (one problem he had around the full moon – he was very tired but found it hard to sleep) while Xen drew a Mandrake Family on his "notes".

Teddy couldn't get the figure he thought he had seen out of his head. They had looked small, smaller than him, and ragged. But it was probably just a tiny Auror who had fallen over in the Forest, nothing sinister. He hoped.

Still he spent the day worrying whether he should tell someone – Harry, at least? But Harry seemed to be nowhere to be found, and he didn't know the other Aurors well enough to tell them, they probably wouldn't believe him anyway. They all looked too tired to listen to a first year's sleepy sightings.

That evening he sat down with all the homework he needed to catch up on, convincing himself that he would forget about the person. The plan worked well for a while – the summer exams were coming closer and closer, so their teachers were setting them harder and harder homework – but then he got to DADA homework, which was about werewolves, how to identify and fight them.

_Werewolves often hide underground or in forests – _the figure he had seen had been on the edge of the Forbidden Forest hadn't it? _Because of their social standings and other reasons, often werewolves are poor and wear old and patched clothes – _the person he had seen had looked ragged, but maybe they had just gone through a tough part of the Forest. _Werewolves often prey on children, as they are easier to get to and fight – _they had been small, hadn't they, the figure he had seen, maybe it was a child! _To fight a werewolf, attack its face first primarily the nose_ – yeah, he would go for the nose, with a nice Stinging Hex.

He suddenly realised what he was doing and stood up, scattering parchment and books everywhere. Xen looked up curiously, but was concentrating too hard on his Transfiguration questions to care. Teddy strode over to the window, and looked down at the Forest. It was early evening, and the sun was just going down on the horizon, tinting everything red and gold.

There! On the edge of the Forest, a small figure, definitely a child. Dressed in torn and dirty clothes, they shouldn't be there, even if they weren't a werewolf. He almost ran over to Xen and grabbed his arm, leaning forward to hiss in his ear.

'I've seen something in the grounds that shouldn't be there, a child. I think it might be a werewolf, and I want to go and check it out, okay?'

'What? You want us to go and find a random child in the grounds, way after the curfew, that might be a werewolf,' replied Xen incredulously.

'Yep! Come on, Xen – imagine if we find the werewolves!'

'We get torn to shreds.'

'No, we're heroes. We found the lost children and their kidnapper! Imagine it! Please, Xen, for me.'

Xen sighed. 'Alright, on one condition. If we see an Auror or a trustworthy teacher on our way down, we tell them, okay?'

'Okay. Come, there's no time to lose.' Teddy sprung to his feet and almost ran out the Common Room, but his way was blocked by none other than David and Michael.

'Oho, who's heading out after curfew?' said Michael, grinning.

'Let us pass, you two, it's none of your business!' replied Teddy.

'We won't move out the way until you tell us.'

Teddy and Xen glanced at each other, exasperated. 'Fine, but you can't tell anyone, okay?' they nodded and the sighting was quickly recounted. David and Michael's grins grew as they heard what was happening.

'Okay, okay, we'll let you pass on one condition – you let us come with you.'

'What!' cried Teddy. 'No way, come on guys, just let us through!' He turned to Xen for support, but found Xen looking thoughtful.

'You know, they could be useful,' he said.

'Wonderful! Fine, you two can come. Let's get going!' They hurried out the Common Room and through the castle, often making detours and hiding behind things whenever they saw a teacher or Prefect. As they came out from behind a tapestry that hid a shortcut, they bumped into an Auror. Teddy recognised him as Malcolm… something, Harry had mentioned him, but he couldn't remember his last name.

'What're you doing here?' he thundered. 'You should all be in bed!'

Teddy opened his mouth to make some excuse, but before he could Xen was recounting everything. Malcolm looked steadily more disbelieving, until cutting Xen short and crying: 'Preposterous! Werewolves in the Forbidden Forest? The school has been given every protection possible, there is no way that the werewolves could get into the Forest. Now, I am too busy working to escort you back to your House, but if I hear of you being out again tonight you will be severely punished, alright?'

'Wait, can we talk to Harry Potter?' cried Teddy desperately.

'Harry Potter has more important things to do that listen to the lies and imaginations of little children. If you must know, he is celebrating his daughter's first birthday today.' Teddy cursed under his breath – he had forgotten about Lily's birthday. Malcolm scowled at them and strutted off.

'Stupid git,' muttered Michael as they hurried on. They went on for a few minutes, until Teddy stopped them and looked around. The corridor was empty, but he was positive he had just heard a scuffle. As silently as possible, he stepped forward and looked behind a statue, to find…

Victoire, crouching behind the statue and clutching a book. 'What're you doing here?' she cried.

'I'd ask the same for you,' retorted David.

'Fine, I'm returning a library book. What about you?' once again the story was told, and Victoire insisted on coming.

'The more the merrier, now can we go?' cried Teddy. The werewolves could have gone by now. They got out of the castle and hurried across the grounds, trying to be as small and unnoticeable as possible. There was a hair raising moment when Hagrid strode past, humming, completely unaware that five children were crouched under a bush hardly a metre away.

By the time they got to the edge of the Forest, the sun was very low in the sky. The Forest looked dark and dangerous. Xen shivered as they stepped inside. Tall trees surrounded them as they went deeper, pushing through bracken and other undergrowth. A couple of times they thought they saw a shadow moving ahead, but nothing happened.

'Teddy,' whispered Michael about ten minutes later. 'Are you _sure_ you didn't imagine it?'

'Yes, shut up Michael!'

'Aha, what have we here?' the hairs on the back of their necks stood up as they heard the low, growling voice. Turning, they saw none other than Fenrir Greyback standing between two trees, a smiling. He clicked his fingers and children rose up from behind bushes and trees, all around them. They were surrounded.


	8. Year One: Chapter 8

**Mortal Peril**

Greyback leered at them. He was very tall, well over six foot, with long, lank hair that fell around his face. He was rather wolf like, with overlong canines like fangs, a wide, snout-like nose and dark eyes. He wore a long leather coat, ripped and muddy, and worn leather boots. He had a lethal looking knife in one hand and wand in the other.

Looking around, they saw that the circle of children were in a very sorry state. All were very young, under ten, and all had a hungry, almost savage look. Their clothes were covered in dirt, torn and full of holes, and many were barefoot. Teddy noticed the first girl to be kidnapped, Amy, still in her nightie, her face covered in scratches.

'Ah, yes, these are my children. All werewolves, of course. I am training them up, until we are strong enough to take over the Ministry. You five will not be there to see this, however, I am afraid. We are, of course, going to kill you.'

'Wait, no, why are you doing this?' cried Teddy. They were outnumbered by a group of young werewolves, and it was the full moon. 'You don't have to do this!'

Greyback gave a harsh, barking laugh. 'Oh really, little boy? Do you think society will welcome me back with open arms? I am a werewolf, the enemy of the public. The wizard community brought this on themselves. And don't think I don't recognise you, Lupin. Your father was meant to be killed the night I bit him, sadly his father saved him. I do not like my prey to escape me. No matter – you will suffice! Children – attack!'

Victoire pulled out her wand and fired a spell at one boy, knocking him off his feet. David and Xen fired two more, clearing a gap in the circle. They ran through it, sprinting away from the children, who ran behind them at alarming speed. Teddy yelled in pain as Greyback's dagger flew past, slicing his arm. Suddenly Xen tripped, sprawling in the undergrowth. A boy of about seven grabbed him, but Teddy yelled 'NO!' and fired a curse at him. He grabbed Xen and they ran on, Xen limping slightly and wincing with every step.

The kids didn't seem to be tiring at the normal pace, maybe it was the werewolf blood in them. They also seemed to be acting like a werewolf pack, cutting the kids off, surrounding them again. The five of them skidded to a halt, and found themselves before a huge pile of boulders, dumped in the Forest. The children appeared out of the undergrowth, snarling and growling. Teddy noticed that many looked slightly scared, and pointed his wand at them. The other four followed suit.

'Anyone who comes closer gets it!' he said, more confidently than he felt. The eldest boy stepped towards him, but before Teddy could fire a jinx at him, Victoire grabbed him and pointed to the sky.

'Teddy, look!' she cried fearfully. Behind a bank of clouds, the moon appeared. A perfect, round orb in the sky. The change in the children was instant. They all howled, snarling and whimpering. Their faces were growing longer, their whole bodies were expanding. Tails appeared, shoes burst off to make way for paws, fur covered their bodies. In a few seconds, the group of innocent looking children had become a group of murderous wolves.

'RUN!' They turned and tried to scramble up the rocks. They managed to get a little way up, and clung to a ledge, the werewolves leaping and biting at their feet. They tried to remember their lessons on fighting werewolves, but when there's a group of them trying to kill you, your brain doesn't work right. To add to it, they were outnumbered at least three to one.

David was trying to climb to a higher rock. As he did a werewolf leapt and caught the hem of his robes. Forgetting his wand, Michael punched the werewolf hard on the nose, and it fell back, whining. Teddy, meanwhile, was trying to staunch the flow of blood from his arm, as it seemed to be exciting his attackers.

'What do we do?' screamed Victoire, crying. 'HELP US!' Two werewolves managed to grab her robes and tug her off the rocks.

There was a flash of light and the two werewolves fell away, unconscious. Xen and Teddy helped Victoire back up onto the rocks. A group of Aurors appeared, including Harry, who still had wrapping paper stuck to his arm. Teddy cried out as Greyback himself jumped on Harry. He threw himself at Greyback, knocking him away. Greyback grabbed the back of his robes and threw him against a tree, knocking his head and making him see stars. Teddy saw a massive paw raised for the kill above him, and then it was gone, and Greyback was rolling away, yipping.

Harry helped Teddy to his feet, frowning. 'Teddy, get onto those rocks and stay there! This is no place for a first year!' He fired another spell at the werewolves and turned away to help a colleague. Teddy stood for a moment, wondering whether or not to obey him, but then he saw a werewolf leap at an Auror, who was turned the other way, and fired a hex at him, grinning when the werewolf fell back, whimpering.

The clearing was full of flashes of light, yells and the odd whimper. The Aurors and Teddy were firing spells constantly and slowly but surely, the young werewolves were being overpowered. Finally they were all in a heap, panting and growling occasionally. The Aurors stood around them, wands raised. Suddenly one werewolf leapt at an Auror. Harry shouted something, but it was too late. There was a flash of green light, and the werewolf crumpled, dead. In the commotion, the other werewolves had somehow slipped away.

There was silence, and then the sun appeared through the trees. It was dawn already. A shaft of light hit the dead werewolf, and before their eyes, she changed. Now Pippa McCann lay in the dirt, her blond curls spread out around her face. She looked perfectly innocent, as though she was merely sleeping.

Teddy stepped forward, and fell to his knees next to the little girl. A mixture of emotions rose up in him, sadness, relief that he was now safe, and hatred. Hatred to Greyback, for infecting the poor, innocent children. For cruelly ridding them of their childhood. And now the sweet, adorable girl lay dead on the ground.

'Teddy, come. We must go back to the castle. Come on, Teddy,' Harry said gently. Teddy turned, nodding. Looking up at the rocks, he saw the other four were still crouched there, looking down at the scene before them. Victoire had her head on Xen's shoulder, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed.

They walked silently out of the forest, where they were greeted by the teachers and what looked like most of the school. They watched, wide eyed, as Pippa was carried past and away. Teddy felt sorry for her parents, having this fate fall on their child.

McGonagall stepped forward, and led the five children, Harry and a couple of other Aurors up to her office. Teddy felt uncomfortable as he walked past everyone's stares. McGonagall sat them down in her office, looking grave.

'What has happened, tonight?' was all she asked. The five children started telling her the story, from Teddy first seeing the figure, to the Aurors' timely appearance. Then Harry picked up, and told them of the battle, and how Pippa McCann had died. 'What of Greyback?' she said at the end. There was silence, until Teddy said:

'He disappeared after he tried to kill me. He has probably met up with the remaining werewolves by now.'

'I see. That is grave news, amongst other things. I am sorry to hear about this, but well done to all of you. Fifty points to each of you for your houses. Now, Lupin, what happened to your arm?' she asked.

Teddy looked down and realised his entire right sleeve was stained with blood from the cut he sustained from Greyback. Quickly he told her what had happened, and she nodded. 'Hospital Wing for all of you, I think you all need some clearing up. It is a miracle none of you were bitten, though. A true miracle. Off you go now.'

Teddy and the others walked silently to the Hospital Wing. They were all exhausted by the night's happenings, and Teddy was feeling quite faint from the loss of blood. Madame Pomfrey bustled around, giving them all potions and cleaning them up. Only Teddy and Xen had proper injuries – it was discovered that when Xen tripped he had hurt his ankle rather badly, but the adrenaline of being chased by ravenous, murdering werewolves meant he hadn't felt most of the pain. Teddy's gash was rather bad though. The knife had sliced almost to the bone, and had also been smeared in some potion that meant it couldn't be healed magically.

Madame Pomfrey cleared up the blood and wrapped his arm in a bandage, before sending them all back to their Houses. They were greeted by dozens of admirers, all wanting to hear what had happened. They didn't expect any less, and managed to force their way up to their dorm.

'It's lucky we were given the day off,' said Michael, yawning. 'I could sleep for hours.' Teddy lay back on his bed, his arm throbbing. He knew he should be elated – he was only a first year, and he had helped defeat the worst werewolf in living memory, but he just felt sad. The battle scenes were playing in his head, the ambush, the cornering, when the Aurors appeared, and Pippa McCann's death.

His heart jumped when he thought how close he had been to death. He had almost led his friends to death too. He remember why the Aurors had known to come, Harry had explained in McGonagall's office. That Malcolm idiot had told another Auror, who had thought it more serious and owled Harry, who came immediately. A second later and Victoire would be dead.

Snores filled the dormitory, and he closed his eyes, letting sleep overtake him.

Two months later, Teddy was packing his trunk to leave Hogwarts. Over the weeks following the werewolf attack, the five kids had been followed by admirers asking for the story of what happened. It was rather annoying, but they slowly died down until life went on almost like normal.

Teddy's bandage came off, but Pomfrey said he would have a scar forever. He still had trouble lifting heavy loads, but his arm was steadily becoming stronger.

He shoved his last pair of socks into the trunk and sat on it to keep it down long enough to shut it. Xen was already at the door and dragging his trunk down the stairs, and Teddy gritted his teeth and picked up the trunk. The dormitory looked weird without their usual sweet wrappers and underwear strewn about, all the beds neatly made and hangings tied back.

The Hogwarts Express was packed, but they managed to blackmail and coerce their way into a compartment, where they promptly started a game of Explosive Snap. Xen stuck his head out the door to ask Victoire to join them, but the Ravenclaws dragged her into a compartment before she had a chance to reply.

Teddy watched as Hogwarts got smaller and smaller, before finally disappearing from sight. He watched the scenery change, listening absentmindedly to the conversation in the compartment. The incident with the werewolves still haunted him, but as they changed out of their robes and into Muggle attire, he pushed it from his mind, and concentrated on the fact he was about to see his adoptive family again.

'Teddy!' called Xen as they left the compartment. He was still staring out the window. 'Come on, dreamer, it's time to go!'

**I am afraid I have been struck down by a severe case of writers block on t****his story. I have moved on to writing James's story, and may come back to this one, but for the moment please move onto reading James (first chapter already up!) Sorry for stopping this story, it isn't permanent! **


End file.
